Love Is So Amazing
by LadyAllure Allurechan
Summary: Co-written with Krys Yuy and Angel. Hiiro finally realizes that he loves Usagi , and that he made a mistake in letting her go. His heart aches, knowing he let a good thing slip through his fingers. She is married to Duo, and he has no right to interfer
1. Prolouge

Love Is So Amazing  
By Lady_Allure  
  
A Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon Crossover.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, but the fic is mine!   
Enjoy!  
  
Note: I've been get so many requests to write a Hiiro and Usagi   
fic, and how can I refuese , here it is!  
  
  
Prologue  
  
You don't know a good thing  
till you lose it  
And you won't realize   
till it's gone  
  
"Good Thing" Changing Faces  
  
The memory of seeing Duo kiss Usagi during their wedding was   
unforgettable. She looked so beautiful that day, a precious   
moment indeed. Their kiss sealed their marriage and fidelity   
to one another. That was two years ago, so why did regret and   
melancholy consume the perfect soldier, wasn't he trained to   
forget all his humanity from the beginning. True, he was, but   
then why did his heart ache so much?  
  
Was it because he denied ever-loving Usagi in the first place,   
casting her away without a second thought? He had no idea,   
maybe it was both, and all he knew was that he had lost her   
permanently now.  
  
Sighing, Hiiro Yuy folded his arms, and stared blankly out at   
a nighttime city, relieving his past. A small breeze blew a   
few strands of brown hair into his face and cut right through   
his thin jacket, but he ignored it. All that was on his mind   
were his remorse memories, and an unbearable pain in his heart.  
  
No matter how hard he tried convincing himself that he didn't   
care, she was all he could think about, ever since they first   
met, her smile, her gentles, sweetness, compassion, and beauty.   
How could he just let all that slip right through his fingers?   
  
Her wedding had been absolutely perfect, dream like. At first,   
he told himself he wouldn't go, but changed his mind, and   
watched from a distance. It was an out door event, and was   
held right on the beach. All her friends and his were present.  
  
Duo had asked him to be his best man, since they were best   
friends, but he declined. Speaking of Duo, the braided pilot   
had always loved her, even if it was a one-sided love at the   
time, since Usagi's heart belonged to a certain Japanese pilot.   
That was even further back, when she was sixteen, now she was   
twenty-two, a year younger than him.  
  
One single memory was the source of his misery, and that was   
the moment he let her go, the biggest mistake he ever made.   
Closing his eyes, Hiiro allowed himself to retreat within   
himself and replay that memory.  
  
  
  
Usagi stood behind him, with her arms wrapped around his waist,   
resting her cheek on his shoulder. They stood on top of the   
skyscraper, watching the sunrise. It was peaceful and relaxing,   
yet she seemed to notice there was something different about   
him. His hands weren't placed on hers, and he seemed to be deep   
in thought, not paying much attention to her.  
  
"Hiiro-kun?" Her voice seemed distant to him, but he heard it   
anyway. With a serious expression, he turned and faced her,   
not saying anything, making eye contact. She stared at him   
innocently, with questioning eyes. "What is it?"  
  
He didn't speak for a moment, only gazed at her intently, as   
if remembering her every feature. Then he pulled her close,   
pressing his lips to hers in a breath-taking kiss. The gentle   
smile she gave him made it harder to say what he had to, once   
he pulled away, running his fingers along the side of her cheek.   
"Usagi....." His voice trailed off, his eyes emotionless, hiding   
his true feelings. At the mention of her real name and not   
Usa-chan, her smile faded, replaced by a look of confusion.   
"I'm not the one for you." There, he said it.  
  
"Nani?" She whispered, her voice barely audible as she stared   
up at him, panic stricken.  
  
"I don't deserve your love. You're wasting it on me."  
  
Usagi backed away, her eyes misty with tears, shaking her head.   
"You can't mean that Hiiro." She denied, her voice shaky.  
  
Hiiro looked away, crossing his arms over his chest, closing   
his eyes so he wouldn't have to see her heartbroken expressive   
face. "You heard me." He confirmed, his tone empty.  
  
Her tears flowed freely then, shinny with the raising sunlight.   
"Why?" She demanded, her eyes pleading.  
  
"Because I can't love you the way you should be loved."  
  
Usagi's face fell even more, refusing to believe what he was   
saying. "Are you telling me I mean nothing to you?" She asked   
in an unsteady voice. Heero didn't answer, turning his back   
on her instead. "It's Relena isn't it, it's her you love."  
  
"Iie." He answered quietly. "She love's Mamoru."  
  
Usagi frowned at him, clenching her fists in anger at the   
mention of that name. "Isn't that why he left me in the   
first place, to be with her? You're just like him. You   
really know how to break a girl's heart." Again Hiiro   
said nothing, taking in her words. "Bakayaro!" Usagi said   
in a more clam yet harsh tone, before turning, and running   
away, crying softly.  
  
Hiiro turned then, watching her leave, his eyes glistening   
with tears that would not fall. "Usa-chan....."  
  
  
  
That was the day he turned his back on the only girl he   
would eve love. How foolish of him. She would never come   
back to him now, not ever. Her heart belonged to Duo. And   
he had nobody to blame but himself.  
  
Usagi Tsukino, or rather, Usagi Maxwell, was eight months   
pregnant with Duo's child, a child that should have been   
his. Hiiro knew she would go to him, which she did, that   
same day he drove her away, telling himself it was the   
best thing for her, to be with someone who could really   
love her.  
  
The only thing was, he loved her, with all his heart. He   
just wouldn't admit it to her or to himself. And now it   
was too late. She had moved on, making a life for herself   
with Duo. She was happy, and who was he to interfere. He   
had his chance. But missed it, by not going after her that   
day, telling her how he really felt, that she was the only   
one for him.  
  
  
  
"I can not change what had already been done." He said to   
himself, opening his eyes, staring up at a night sky.  
  
"You really love her don't you?" Said a voice.  
  
Hiiro turned, narrowing his eyes on the feminine figure   
hidden in the shadows. "What does it matter, that is none   
of your business Setsuna."  
  
Sailor Pluto chuckled lightly, not offended at all by his   
attitude, and took a step closer to him. "Stop denying it   
Hiiro-kun, you're only making yourself miserable."  
  
"So what, I can't change the past, I can only ask what if."  
  
Setsuna smiled faintly, and stood beside him. "You forget   
gundam pilot, I am the guardian of time, and I could make   
an exception in your case, seeing how you are in a state   
of suffering."  
  
Hiiro didn't say anything, silently reflecting her words.   
"Setsuna don't, She has a life, and I have no right to   
change it."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
He nodded. "Duo is my best friend, and I don't want to ruin   
his life too, by taking her away from him. I had my chance   
with her, but that was then. Now I must live with it."  
  
Setsuna stared at him, her red eyes flickering, the once   
soldier held much consideration for his closest friend and   
his once love. She had to give him credit for caring that much.   
Enough to want to keep things as they were, but if he continued   
to live his life feeling the way he was, it would soon be his   
downfall. "Hiiro."  
  
"Hm?" He murmured, staring at the city lights.  
  
"I could send your future memories to your past self, and it   
will be up to that Hiiro to decide if he will take a chance   
for once, and not deny his true feelings this time."  
  
"But won't that change this future?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not at all, it will create a parallel   
world, this one will stay the same, she will still be with   
Duo, the other, I can not be sure yet. Like I said, it is   
up to that Hiiro."  
  
With much thought, Hiiro made his choice. "I accept your offer   
Setsuna-san."   
  
"A wise decision." The senshi of time smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Future Memories

  
Love Is So Amazing  
By Krys Yuy  
  
A Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon Crossover.  
  
Neither I nor Krys-chan own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon!   
Enjoy!  
  
Note: Krys Yuy wrote the rest of this chapter! Arigato Krys-chan!  
  
  
Chapter 1: Future Memories  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Hiiro asked, facing the senshi of time, his expression unreadable.  
  
Setsuna stared at the perfect soldier with calm red eyes that seemed to pierce right though anyone. In her hand, she held her garnet orb, and lifted it up between them. "Close your eyes, remember the time you met Usagi, and all those memories from that point on."  
  
He did as she instructed, and shut his eyes, breathing lightly.  
  
She smiled inwardly, and did the same, allowing her tiara to disappear momentarily, so that the sign of Pluto replaced it, glowing. She held up her garnet orb, and concentrated on channeling all his memories into the center of the time key. It took a while to get all of them, but she managed to do it, even it strained her a bit. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Pluto lowered the garnet orb, some sweat covering her face. Hiiro opened his eyes and he looked at her through narrowed slits.  
  
"Well?" he asked, emotionless.  
  
"It is done," she replied. Her insignia flared as the orb floated above her palm and reattached itself to the staff. It glowed as well, then dimmed along with her symbol. She studied him, clutching the staff. "Hiiro, you have done well. May Selene be with you." Then she jumped backward and into the portal that had appeared behind her. It vanished the moment she went in.  
  
Hiiro stared for a long time, his eyes blank, still able to hide the pain he felt. 'Please make the right decision,' he pleaded unconsciously. As he blinked and his eyes refocused, he stared at the glittering lights below him, then at the twinkling stars.   
  
The memories that he had to concentrate on kept flashing through his mind. The precious ones and the ones that hurt. When she smiled at him... for him. Her tender kisses and warm embraces came back to haunt him. He fell to his knees and clutched his head in an attempt to rid himself of the memories. He didn't want to remember anymore. But there was hope. If his past self would just choose her and not be stubborn, part of him could actually live with her. Then he would be at peace. The pain wouldn't be so bad anymore.  
  
For the first time in years, the perfect soldier let a small smile grace his face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi frowned at him, clenching her fists in anger at the mention of that name. "Isn't that why he left me in the first place, to be with her? You're just like him. You really know how to break a girl's heart." Again Hiiro said nothing, taking in her words. "Bakayaro!" Usagi said in a more clam yet harsh tone, before turning, and running away, crying softly.  
  
Hiiro turned then, watching her leave, his eyes glistening with tears that would not fall. "Usa-chan....."  
  
Then the atmosphere around him turned deathly silent. The bustle of morning activity ceased and the sweet chirping of the birds stopped. Hiiro tensed and in one swift motion, brought out his gun and pointed it to the rolling fog coming in.  
  
"You can put the gun down, Hiiro," a voice said from the fog, before stepping out of it.  
  
"What do you want, Setsuna?" he asked icily, not wanting to deal with her at the moment.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I have frozen time. Queen Serenity has offered her blessing this one time," Pluto replied.  
  
".........................." Hiiro turned away from her, but he was curious as to why she would freeze time to talk with him.  
  
Setsuna stared at his back and shook her head. The boy didn't realize what he had just did. What he gave up. But now he would. That was why she was here. "Hiiro Yui, what you have just done, you will regret for the rest of your life."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"You forget gundam pilot, I am the guardian of time," Setsuna replied, and smiled faintly as she remembered that was the same exact thing she had said to his future self.  
  
"I did it for her."  
  
"Hai, you did. But in return, you have become one of the damned," she replied in a sharp tone. "You have sealed your fate by that one action, but there is still time to undo it."  
  
"I did the right thing. She will be happier without me."  
  
The senshi of Pluto laughed softly. "She loves you, Hiiro. She would do anything for you. In return, you break her heart."  
  
The pilot winced slightly, but his determination did not waver.  
  
Setsuna's tone softened somewhat. "Hiiro, whether you want to believe it or not, you are worthy of her love. She loves you... and you love her."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. She's gone... and I know she's going to Duo at this very moment," Hiiro said, his face expressionless.  
  
"Iie. She is still in this building, but give her another forty minutes after time continues, she will go to him... and run into his welcoming embrace. He will comfort her, and Usagi will be grateful. The beginning of their love will begin to bloom."  
  
"Duo deserves her. I don't."  
  
"You're very stubborn, do you know that?" Setsuna said wearily. "Once Usagi goes to him, your fate will truly be sealed. She will not be able to come back to you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I have come here to give you the memories of your future self if you choose to stay on this path. Would you like them?" she inquired.  
  
Hiiro turned and studied her, before nodding somewhat hesitantly. "All right. Let me see the consequences of my actions."  
  
Setsuna smiled and her garnet orb floated in front of her. "Stare into the orb, Hiiro, and make your mind blank. It will be like a tidal wave hitting you, but I think you'll be all right." She took a deep breath and cupped the orb in her palms. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
The guardian of time shut her eyes as her Pluto insignia glowed on her head, replacing her tiara for a second time. She willed all the memories of the future Hiiro to be pushed into the mind of his past self.   
  
Hiiro nearly stumbled as wave after wave of memory hit him. He continued staring at the orb as images flew by in it. Everything the future Hiiro had experienced was seeping into his soul. The regret and pain stood out the most. After a long while, the images ended when it showed his future self talking to Setsuna. He shut his eyes and then looked at the time guardian.  
  
"Is that... really what happens?" he asked.  
  
"Hai," Setsuna replied solemnly.   
  
"So, she ends up with Duo, ne?"  
  
"Hai," she repeated.  
  
"If I choose to go after her, won't that change the future?"  
  
She smiled. 'Same old Hiiro,' she thought. "It will only create a parallel universe, Hiiro."  
  
"..................."  
  
"I will leave now. You will have a few moments before time resumes its course." She turned around, her tiara replacing her symbol and the orb attaching itself to the staff again. "You must make the decision. Do not throw away something incredible, Hiiro. Or end up with the pain you have just felt." With that said, she disappeared with the mist.  
  
Hiiro stared at the frozen sunrise with blank eyes. He had remembered the times he met Usagi and all the wonderful moments they had together. His heart began to ache as he recalled it. His mind began to doubt if it made the right decision.  
  
*Flashback*   
  
"Lets go on that ride, Hiiro-kun!" exclaimed Usagi with enthusiasm as she pointed to a tall roller-coaster.  
  
Hiiro eyed the ride wearily. "I'm not sure, Usa-chan..."  
  
"Come on! Have some fun!" she replied. "We're going!" She began to drag him to the line.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Please?" she asked with puppy dog eyes. "For me?"  
  
Hiiro sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes as she squealed. However, he smiled on the inside. Usagi began babbling about the school and how Ami and Quatre looked so good together. "Usa-chan...." he started, interrupting her.  
  
"Nani, Hiiro-kun?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Usagi pouted adorably and crossed her arms over her chest. "But-"  
  
She was rudely cut off as Hiiro leaned down to brush his lips against hers, effectively cutting off any previous thoughts she had.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Then Hiiro saw what the future Hiiro went through even years after he had just broken up with Usagi. The sorrow radiated heavily and it seemed like he was being weighed down. The emotions kept slamming into him. The pain, but determination in him. The way he was too stubborn to go after her, always telling himself that she didn't need to be with him. Then he saw the truth. He loved Usagi with all his heart. And he had just thrown her away.  
  
A car honking startled him from his deep thoughts. He glanced around and realized time had resumed its course. He quickly turned and glanced back as Usagi's form started to resume running away from him. She disappeared down the stairs of the skyscraper.  
  
'Eternal damnation... or eternal happiness?' he thought silently.  
  
For the very first time, Hiiro allowed himself to open his heart and let it make his decision. After one moment, he snapped out of his trance. He turned around to stare at the sunset, his form not moving. Then in a split second, he had whirled around, looking like a blur, and began to run like the wind.  
  
Pilot 01 had chosen eternal happiness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Setsuna smiled as she saw the gundam pilot run down the stairs with incredible speed of his training. He was about to catch up with the devastated Usagi. 'You made the right choice, Hiiro. Thank the gods.'  
  
"Pluto?"  
  
Setsuna gasped as she turned around. She immediately fell to her knee and bowed. "Chronus, I am here to serve you."  
  
The god of time smiled slightly, but shook his head sadly. "I am afraid I am here to be the bearer of bad news, Setsuna."  
  
"Is it... because I froze time? I had the Queen's blessing!"  
  
"In a way, yes," he replied. He began pacing in front of the Gate of Time. "You see, we gods are aware of what you did. I am not here to punish you in any way."  
  
"If you'll excuse me, my lord, but why are you here then?"  
  
"I am here to inform you not to interfere with the events to come," he answered gravely.  
  
"Hiiro and the princess deserve happiness, my lord. Are the gods planning to destroy that?"  
  
"You really shouldn't get all worked up, my dear. We are simply going to test them."  
  
"Test them?"  
  
"We will test their love, and see if Hiiro was really worthy of the gift you have given him."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Setsuna, do not interfere. If they pass it, after that, we will no longer disturb them."  
  
The guardian of time sighed and gripped her staff. She bowed once more. "Yes, my lord."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hiiro saw Usagi's form getting nearer to him and realized he was running rather fast. 'A little more...' he thought. With a burst of speed and skill, he jumped over the railing and landed on the steps in front of Usagi.  
  
"Ahh!" she screamed as she collided with him.  
  
"Oof!" he said as he tumbled down to land by the 3rd floor door with Usagi on top of him.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and Hiiro beneath her. She scrambled up quickly and glared at him. "What do you want, baka? Haven't you done enough?"  
  
"................"  
  
"What? Have you come to stomp on my heart more?"  
  
"Iie...."  
  
"Then why did you run after me?!"  
  
"....................."  
  
"Damn it, Hiiro! ANSWER ME!"  
  
"... Gomen nasai."  
  
Usagi blinked back her tears, trying to believe her ears. "Nani?" she whispered.  
  
"Gomen nasai," he said.  
  
"Why should I believe you? You broke my heart barely five minutes ago. Tell me... why should I believe you?"  
  
Hiiro shut his eyes and opened them again. Usagi gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. Hiiro had brought his mask down, showing his emotions. Not all, but it was enough. She saw the sincerity in his eyes. Hiiro forced himself to stare into her endless eyes.  
  
"I... I made a mistake. Please... take me back, Usa-chan," he pleaded softly. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Usagi turned her head away. "I don't want to get hurt anymore, Hiiro."  
  
He grabbed her hands and brought them to his face. "Please... I just realized..." He paused and took a deep breath. "I love you."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I love you, Usagi," he confessed. "I don't want to lose you. I mean it. I'll never hurt you ever again. I swear. I realize that now."  
  
Usagi bent her head, and Hiiro's heart began to crack. She lifted her face, and he saw the tears flowing down. He turned to go, not saying a word when she caught his wrist. He faced her slowly and saw that she was smiling.   
  
"I love you too!" she exclaimed before jumping on him and hugging him.  
  
Hiiro hugged her tightly against his body, afraid to let go. He couldn't believe he was about to let her run out of his life. "Aishiteru," he whispered. "Aishiteru."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Figures dressed elegantly stood in a circle. They radiated power and wisdom beyond any. Chronus stood at one side and stepped into the circle. He cupped his hands and a glowing orb appeared. The gods and goddesses began to chant something incoherent. They began to glow and then their energy sped into the orb. Chronus glowed as well and that went into the orb. As he snapped his fingers, the orb disappeared into thin air, leaving not a trace. He faced his fellow gods with expressionless eyes.  
  
"Let the tests begin."  



End file.
